The Alice and Jasper SagaThe Volturi
by xX-Star-x-Dust-Xx
Summary: Alice and Jasper were always meant to be together but what happens when Alec decides that he can't live without Alice and will do anything it takes to have her, even if it means hurting her in the process.
1. Chapter 1

_I have created random characters and I know that they don't really make sense now, but they will. This was purely for fun I don't own the Twilight people they are Stephenie Meyers! I do not wish to be told that I have stolen them._

_**The Arrival**_

Jasper grinned as he kissed Alice. "Would you like to go out with me today" he whispered

"Hmm," Alice grinned as she kissed him back, "What did you have in mind?"

"Mmm, maybe some time together… alone," he said, kissing down her neck. "At the meadow or the beach, perhaps?"

"The meadow sounds most promising," she grinned.

"As you wish," Jasper grinned and picked her up, racing to the meadow and lay her down gently. Kissing her, he tenderly unbuttoned her top.

She smiled as her hands wondered to his trousers, unbuttoning them and then with great skill removing them.

"Alice," Jasper groaned slightly, kissing her lips, neck, chest and stomach, he undid her trousers and took them off her.

She smiled and continued kissing him while pulling him on top of her, she moaned his name lowly.

He smiled as he kissed down her body until his lips met her panties which he pulled off with his teeth.

Alice closed her eyes, leaving him to her, smiling pleasantly. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, her face suddenly clouded with worry, she seemed to be looking around waiting for something or someone to happen of for moment on to find them.

"No...No...No..." she whispered upset, "How could I be so stupid and let that pass me!?" she closed her eyes and swallowed hard, it felt like there was a lump in her throat. Sitting up she shook her head trying to brake free of the trance.

Within one quick movement she was and up dressed, "Jasper, we need to return!" she whispered to him fear still the dominant factor of her voice.

Jasper look at Alice confused as he pulled his trousers on. "Alice, what's wrong?" he asked worry in his voice as he grabbed his shirt. "Alice, what did you see?" he asked again.

"T-the Volturi," she managed to choke out. "They are coming but only one of them is peaceful..." She took hold of his hand and started to run towards the Cullen's house.

He followed her to the Cullen house. "Who are they after?" he hissed.

Alice looked at Jasper here eyes full of fear, "The coven is too big… they are here to..." she tried to think of the word they would use, "Look for talent, they are getting more guards," she said scared as she saw Edward, Jasper and herself all being chosen.

"This isn't good, what about Mads will she be ok," he said worried about his daughter

"Madi is fine for now," she said calmly, "She just can't be here, and I think maybe she and the children should go to Brady."

"I think that's a good idea but what if were too late?" he said as they ran up the Cullen driveway.

Alice looked at Jasper then her eyes when blank, before she spoke again breaking her trace like state, "We have a few minutes before they arrive. In that time we need to warn the wolves to keep Madi and the children safe, get Jake her for Nessie, and still make it out to the clearing." She said her voice was strained.

"Ok, I'll contact the wolves," he said knowing Madi would already be at Brady's and Seth was babysitting the kids.

Alice nodded and kissed him on the cheek before letting go of his hand and running into the house to talk to Carlisle an Esme, and warn Edward of the possibility of the family being split.

Jasper kissed Alice before he set off to La Push.

Alice was waiting anxiously outside the door of the Cullen house, when Jasper came into view again. She sighed, relieved and smiled. He was alright, away from La Push and any wolves and into an area where he was visible to her.

"That was unpleasant," he grimaced as he ran towards Alice and kissed her.

She kissed him back and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "What do you mean?" she asked worried and bit confused.

"Mads and Brady were on first beach making out," he sighed.

"How is that a problem?" she asked softly. "We've done much worst in other areas..." she smirked reminding him.

"I know but they were naked and she's my little girl," he sighed.

She chuckled and kissed him dearly. "Is that a hint?" she teased.

"You caught on quickly," he grinned.

"Hmm..." Alice chuckled as she kissed him.

He moved her right up against the doors as he kissed her.

Alice grinned against his lips as she kissed him pulling him closer to her.

Jasper picked Alice up and nibbled her ear.

"Where do you propose we take this?" she asked, her face centimeters from his, as she tugged on his shirt collar trapping him in another kiss.

Jasper grinned as he ran down to a beach and kissed her. "Here is perfect."

"A public beach?" she mused softly. "Why not take it somewhere a bit more private?" she suggested sweetly.

He took all their clothes of and swan into the ocean with Alice "how about in the water" he said kissing her.

"A bit better," she answered, kissing him back. "But I'm not entirely convinced."

He smiled as he heard the thunder "look everyone's gone" he said as he kissed her passionately.

Alice looked around at the empty land; her eyes suddenly went wide, "No...No...no...This cant be happening," she muttered to herself and started to head back to shore. "I'm sorry," said to Jasper her eyes somewhat pleading, "You distract me so easily, they are almost here though..."

"Oh, Alice, I'm sorry," he grinned. "Let's go back," he said as he followed her.

Alice smiled a small smile, "Its okay," she said as she buttoned her shirt. "We have to get back and warn the others."

He nodded as he picked her up and ran back to the house.

Alice leapt down from Jasper's arms as he reached the house, "Carlisle? Esme? Rose? Bella? Emmett? Edward?" She called softly as for their attention. Within seconds they where all in front of Alice and Jasper, Edwards face paler than normal as he read from Alice's mind what was going one, "I thought you said it would take a while," he said through his teeth putting a protective arm around Bella.

"I didn't realize..." Alice said looking upset.

Jasper snarled at Edward as he held Alice "it's not her fault"

Edward glared, "Course it's not," he said his voice sharp, "If you haven't noticed they are after more than one of us..."

Alice buried her head into Jasper's chest she was extremely upset because she knew Edward was right.

Jasper was still glaring at Edward as he tried calming Alice down. "It's my fault for distracting you," he whispered.

Alice smiled into his chest, "Yes it is," she whispered back teasingly, as she regained composure.

"Why are they coming, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Alice looked up at Jasper for some help.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen" he grinned.

"Jasper we don't want to know about what you and Alice do in bed," Rose laughed.

"Since when were Esme and Bella involved in my sex life?" Alice asked with a confused half-teasing smile. Edward saw exactly what she was thinking and burst out laughing, which was quickly followed by Emmett's laugh, while Carlisle, Rose, Esme and Bella all looked slightly confused.

Jasper grinned. "Well its true," he laughed, "anyway there coming to ask some of us to join so Ness and Mads along with the kids are with the pack…"

Alice laughed, he hadn't got it. She smiled and hugged her husband. "I'm Mrs. Whitlock-Hale, affectionately called Mrs. Hale," she mused. "Or Miss Cullen, but certainly not MRS. Cullen... That's Bella or Esme... not me!" she teased as she kissed his cheek lightly.

He made a small o sign with his mouth. "Sorry," he mumbled as everyone laughed at his mistake.

Alice grinned as she kissed him sweetly. "As long as I'm sure you know I'm married to you and not one of them," she nodded towards her brothers, "It's all fine!"

He grinned. "The people who have married them are clearly blind," he teased and kissed Alice back

"There isn't a complaint from me," she answered, "Otherwise I'd have more then enough competition to have to get to you!" she said laughing as she kissed him.

Jasper suddenly crouched into a defensive stance as he heard Aro.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, I know it has taken me forever to update this, and I know that I haven't added a lot but I'm like a blind man in the dark here. Criticisms would be more helpful. And I promise the more reviews I get the fast I will update…Okay enough of that…Thanks to everyone has reviewed already…XD Enjoy this chapter_.

**

* * *

**

Talent Scouting

Aro walked into view, his papery skin glowing lowly in the dim light. Alice smiled politely as he walked closer towards the Cullens. "Ah, Carlisle!" Aro greeted warmly.

"Aro," Carlisle returned his greeting. "What a pleasant surprize! To what do I owe your visit?"

Jasper stood back up slowly holding Alice close to him. "What do you want?" he hissed

"Talent scouting," Aro replied both Carlisle and Jasper's questions. "And I do recall your lovely... children having exquisite talent that we could use!"

From behind Aro; Jane, Dmitri, Felix and Alec came into view, standing in a V formation with Aro at the tip. Dmitri and Alec both flashed Alice a winning smile.

Alice smiled back politely, but was invisibly tense, as she hugged her beloved husband closer.

"I see," Carlisle said passively. "What makes you think that we're interested in joining the Volturi?" At that Aro laughed.

Jasper held Alice so close to him that Jane and Alec smirked. "We wouldn't hurt her," Jane laughed as Jasper snarled. "Well we wouldn't join you," he hissed back looking at his family.

Alec laughed. "Its not you I'm interested in," he smirked as he eyed Alice pleasingly. Alice recoiled into Jasper, holding him just as close, if not closer.

Aro ignored their conversation and smiled. "Carlisle, my old friend, I think all those years without the fresh taste of human blood has finally messed with your head," he laughed.

Jasper growled really loud. "You'll never get her, never!" he yelled.

"We'll see," Alec laughed, still staring at Alice. Edward growled lowly. "Mind keeping your private thoughts private!" he scowled Alec.

"Such talent!" Aro observed, shaking his head. "And it's just wasted here."

Alice's lips brushed Jasper's neck softly. "Don't worry, if you join, I'll join, the worst that could happen is that I'm with you," she whispered smiling against his shirt at the thought.

Jasper growled as he felt passion coming from Alec. "Do you mind!" He hissed as Emmett and Rose crouched down. Jasper smiled at Alice "I'm never going to join them, not with their life style" he grinned.

Aro looked at Jasper inquisitively with an arched eyebrow. "What?" Alec asked, smirking slightly at Jasper. "I did nothing wrong."

"No," Edward said answering Aro's thoughts, "He doesn't read minds, that's only me... and you."

Alice smiled dazzlingly at her husband. "I'm very impressed," she said softly, tempted to kiss him. "Turning down human blood,"

Aro looked at the couple then walked over to Edward and touched him, and smiled understandingly, "Jasper has a magnificent talent as well!" Aro smiled. "And Bella,"

Jasper thought to Edward "Does he know about Madi and the kids and Ness" even though he thought he knew the answer. "Thanks Alice, I'd never want to go through that again" he smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Edward nodded to Jasper as Aro studied this transaction of information he nodded approvingly. "Such talent," he repeated. "All of you!"

Edward growled at Alec's thoughts, and subconsciously stepped in front of both Bella and Alice.

Jasper crouched low ready to pounce at Alec. "Aro tell your little guard to control his emotions."

Aro looked at Jasper like he had just spoken in an alien language, and the smiled. "Alec is doing nothing of which I can control," he said passively.

Alice tugged on Jasper's collar, "Please don't," she begged softly. "You're going to do exactly what he wants you to..."

"Well he can't have her" he snarled as he looked at Alice and nodded. "ok did you see anything?" he whispered really quietly.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Aro. "Alice, my sweet, come here," he beckoned. "Just for a moment."

Alice looked at Edward, who nodded, but wasn't convinced and then walked forward towards Aro. "Show me what you've just seen," Aro demanded passively, patiently, almost nicely as he held out his hand.

Alec, who was a fair distance from Aro before, moved closer, standing much too close for Alice's liking.

Jasper saw this and walked forward standing next to Alice and smirking at Alec. "Like I said it will never happen." He looked at Aro. "She doesn't have to show you."

Alec glowered lowly and then reached for Alice, groping her. Alice felt horribly uncomfortable, kicking him, she accidently fell back and was caught by Aro's hand. Aro smiled as he absorbed this new information. "Interesting," he muttered. "Interesting, indeed."

Jasper pulled Alice away from Aro's grip holding her tightly. "I'm sorry" he whispered to her letting her go for a second as he leapt at Alec pinning him down. "You ever do that again and I will kill you," he snarled.

Alice's eyes closed, almost as though she were in pain. Aro smiled somewhat satisfied by what Jasper had just done. "There is a fire in that one," he observed, whispering to Jane.

Alice almost smiled at Aro's statement, turning around to mean something totally unrelated to what he actually meant.

Alec pushed Jasper off him. "Just you try," he challenged. "She liked it, ask her," he smirked almost, his eyes smiling at Alice who seemed totally revolted by even the sight of him.

Jasper turned to look at Alice pain written all over his face as he got up, he looked at all his family before running out of the house. "See what you did" Rose shouted as she looked from Alice to Alec.

"There're going to take us," Alice said stiffly, "They've come with that intention and don't plan to leave until either we go with or die trying to resist."

Aro said something but Alice didn't bother to listen, she ran after her husband. Finding him, she hugged him dearly, wishing she could remove all the pain from him.

Rose looked at them "No we wouldn't go," she hissed watching Alice go after Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Alice but is it true?" he asked not hugging her back.

"What? That I enjoyed that... thing"-- she spat the word out in utter disgust-- "Touching me? If I could have I'd have shredded him myself! You're the only one who can touch me, at all!" she said stroking his face gently. "Ever..."

Jasper smiled and held Alice moving his hands to her waist and kissing her. "I'm sorry, but we need to protect Madi they know about her," he said as Aro came outside smirking.

Alice turned to face Aro, but kept Jasper's hands firmly around her waist. She was his, no one else's. "Problem?" she asked him as he confronted the couple.

"Yes, there is. Where's the child?" he hissed looking at her.

"I don't know what you're on about," she answered passively, tilting her head back against Jasper's chest.

"I think you do, I saw her and her kids when you touched me," he laughed.

Alice shook her head confidently. "Nope, I showed you what you already knew," she replied correctively. "Perhaps Edward showed you, but certainly not me..."

"So where is she?" he asked again just as Alec came out grinning at Alice

"I can honestly say, I cannot see her future and therefore cannot tell you where she is or will be," she said, recoiling into her husband as Alec eyed her wantingly.

Jasper grinned. "Sorry we haven't seen her," he then kissed Alice passionately but got knocked backwards as Alec pounced at him.

Alice kicked Alec off Jasper with such a force it unbelievable. She helped her husband up to his feet and kissed him. Aro watched the happenings as though it were a lunch-time soap-opera. Alec snarled. "Why go for him?" he asked Alice, who completely ignored him. "I'm so much better!"

"Thank you," Jasper smiled as he kissed her back, he then turned to Alec. "She goes for me because she loves me unlike you," he hissed. "LEAVE NOW, WE WOULN'T EVER JOIN!" he yelled at Aro.

"Temper!" Aro grinned. "Someone who controls the emotions of others cannot control his own. The irony!" he laughed

Alec was still recovering from the blow Alice had inflicted to him. "Keep fooling yourself!" he spat back.

"I can control mine," Jasper hissed as he looked at Alec "I don't need to keep fooling myself."

"Sure," Alec snorted. "Because you've become accustomed to fooling yourself?" He was trying to provoke Jasper. He wanted a good fight, and the best part was Alice would be his prize.

Aro smiled at what was happening, he leaned against a near by tree, out of the way but still in view, to see the turn out.

Alice felt Jasper tense, ready to attack Alec, "Don't, he's playing with you, he wants this," she warned softly.

"Damn right I do!" Alec said. "But I want you more..." Alice stared at him, a bitter disgust coloring her face and poise.

"Your the one kidding yourself," Jasper laughed at Alec, he looked at Alice and nodded "Let's just leave him and go somewhere special," he smiled as there bitter disgusted color left and she grinned at him.

Alice smiled at the idea, but her reply was interrupted by Alec charging at them and tackling Jasper to the ground. He got up, dusted himself off and forced himself onto Alice. This enraged her. She pushed him off her harshly and ran to help her husband up to his feet. Behind her, the recovered Alec came for round two.

Jasper got up standing in front of Alice. "Go get the others," he said to her.

"Please," she begged. "Don't do something stupid!" Alice rushed into the house and within a split second was back with Rose, Emmett, Bella and Edward.

"Aw, that's hardly a fair fight!" Alec mused and then called his posy. Jane, Felix, and Dmitri stood behind him, ready to attack. They were all waiting for this, excitement burnt their eyes.

"Jasper," Alice whispered as Carlisle walked out. "Please..."


End file.
